The Unexpected
by GrangerDemigod
Summary: Hermione Granger started to have feelings for Harry since year 2. Will he return the feelings? Or will another sly fox take him away.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of the quill writing in the paper made Hermione's ears tremble. Her brown eyes drew to Harry Potter, whom eyes were staring at The Daily Prophet. Curiosity hit her like a dodgeball. The Gryffindor got up from her seat and glanced at the article. There was a picture of a man. He seemed that he was screaming at the audience reading it.

Under the picture, SIRIUS BLACK was labeled. Hermione took it, and she didn't give a heck. The eyes of the female moved around, reading. With the information of the article, she found out that he escaped Azkaban(a wizardry jail) and was accused of murder. The boys at the other side watched as Hermione read. She took all the information to her brain and gave it back.

"I'll be going to the Gryffindor common room." Her final words and she left, but before she took a glance of Harry. Hermione knew that is was cliche to have a crush of one of your best friends. Her mind was just roaming around the place. On her way to the stairs, she saw Romilda Vane talking to some of her fellow Gryffindor friends.

"I think he likes me, but I'm not sure." Vane whispered. Hermione cupped her ear to hear the conversation, she couldn't help it. She wanted to know which boy Romilda was talking about.

"So you think THE Harry Potter likes you?" One of Romilda's friend, Anne Quinn, whispered to Vane.

A nuke exploded in Hermione's brain. She couldn't believe it. Her face was flushed. She silently stomped her feet and jogged to the stairs, barely. Hermione's eyes were drowning with tears. The fat lady saw it and opened the portrait without the password. The witch noticed the breeze and warmth of the common room, she tried to ignore it.

The witch laid on her four-poster and gazed at space.

"No, no, I won't let a boy get me down." She said confidently. The Gryffindor knew about courage and how she's suppose to be strong and brave. Transition of a Gryffindor, honestly. A sigh escaped her mouth.

"I should talk to someone."

She thought about it. You can't trust everyone. Some girls in Gryffindor have big mouths and the others have big hair full of secrets. Hermione felt weak and tired.

"I should go to sleep, yeah." Her last words for the night.

Hermione's dream-

The brown-haired gal found herself in front of the Mirror of Erised. Her hand went to touch the mirror's glass. The magic of the mirror revealed a boy, with raven-colored hair, bright green eyes, and round glasses. Harry Potter, Hermione thought. Next to the boy-who-lived, was a girl. Hermione first thought is was Ginny, but it was her. That's what she wanted her future to be. A paradise with Harry.

The rest of the dream was just about her school life and muggle life. Her silky hair fell as she moved, trying to not think about Romilda Vane, the 'other' one.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione stretched her arms and yawned. It was a new day. The sunshine reflected through her hair. She put on her robe, Gryffindor jumper, and skirt. Lastly, she put on her shoes. The girl got her school bag and got down the stairs to meet Harry and Ron.

"Hermione!" The two boys said together.

"Hello." Responded Hermione.

"Let's get going to Hagrid's class. I'm kinda excited and terrified." Ron said, with no offense. Harry and Hermione nodded.

In the close direction of the Forbidden Forest, there was Hagrid, with a strange looking creature, may Ron add. Harry didn't have any idea. Hermione read her books and knew it was a Hippogriff.

"C'mon, now, get a move on! Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comon' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!" Hagrid waved his giant hand to the students. Draco Malfoy, someone who Hermione despises, didn't look gleeful.

"I can't believe Dumbledore hired an hoaf. Wait till my father hears about this." The Slytherin prince whispered under his breath. Harry noticed and directed, "shut up Malfoy", to Draco. The Slytherin and his gang 'ohed' and they wore black capes, which Harry thought meant Dementors.

-Time skip-

"Ready for Divination?" Harry asked. Hermione rolled her eyes. She didn't fancy Divination. Her first reason was because it's dumb. But, it all depends on her education. Hermione said, "Uh let's go."

When they got up the ladder, they met Professor Trelawny.

"Hello children. Welcome." The professor greeted the students.

"Hello." The choir of students said back.

Hermione sat with Ron and Harry. In their table, laid a mug with the grim. Hermione felt that the grim was watching her, from the distances. Today they were going to learn about prophecies.

After some boredom of learning(Hermione never thought she was going to think that), she went to the Muggle Studies classroom. She's a muggle but, she wants to experience muggle stuff with the perspective of a wizard.

They were still learning about muggle school, and how they were different to wizardry schools. After that, she met up with Ronald and Harry to discuss about the situation of Sirius Black.

"So Sirius Black wants to kill you?" Hermione asked Harry. Harry nodded. They were at the dark side of the common room. If anyone heard them, well, bad stuff will happen. "Yes, and he has escaped Azkaban, a prison for wizards, and spiders surrounding the room. Crawling on the prisoner's body while he or she sleeps." Harry tried to scare Ron, and it worked.

"I don't want to go. Like last time, I'm not letting spiders get me down!" Ronald said, with courage in his voice.

"You tell those spiders Ronald!" Hermione praised the Weasley. The three laughed quietly and grinned at each other. The golden trio proceeded to do their DADA homework. The female Gryffindor was thinking about it. She was laughing with Ron, and it made her feel weird. Why? She needs to figure out why about it.


End file.
